23 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-23 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *After playing the Colosseum track, Peel tells how he used to drop the phrase "but you know the machine demands a sacrifice" into "deep and profound conversations" whenever he felt out of his depth. *Describes Johnnie Walker as "one of the great men of British broadcasting". *Peel says he chose to play the Pulco track 'Wengen' because that's where his parents had met, on a skiing holiday. *The AEOX 12" was a gift from Hermeet, who has been working of late on the Zane Lowe programme. *The Caves single puts Peel in mind of a Quads track ("obviously one of the great guitar records of all time"), so he locates the 7" and plays it later in the show. A copy of the single was later to be found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Delgados #8. First broadcast of session recorded 2004-09-02. Tracklisting *Thee Exciters: Out of My Hands (7") Delincuentes *He Can Jog: June (that is when the smaller sparrow began to cantilate) (LP - Switches) Audiobulb *Tik Tok: The Colosseum (12") 2CB :(Christine Morrison content warning message) *Colosseum: The Machine Demands a Sacrifice (LP - The Grass is Greener) Dunhill *Delgados: I Fought The Angels (Peel Session) *Nettle: Ensamblaje (LP - Build A Fort, Set That On Fire) theAgriculture *DJ/Rupture feat. Wicked Act: No He Then (Blacksmith Mix) (LP - Special Gunpowder) Very Friendly :JP: "This was one of my favourites records of 1998." *Derrero: Radar Intruder (EP - Radar Intruder) Big Noise :JP: "I'd wondered what had become of Derrero and one of them's gone on to do this:" *Pulco: Wengen (LP - Wengen) White Label *Sicbay: Gamma Free (7" - The Euro Tour Split 7" Series Vol. 2) White Label *AEOX: ...Nie Mehr Schlafen (Glasgow Dub) (12") Null *Delgados: Ballad Of Accounting (Peel Session) *Bloc Party: Helicopter (CD Single) Wichita :JP: "Time now for the Pig's Big 78 but Sheila has actually gone to bed so tonight Flossie is standing in, so it's Flossie's Big 78... this is for our grandson Archie who is one tomorrow." *Kitty Masters & Orchestra: Many Happy Returns of The Day (Flossie's Big 78) Regal :JP: "Flossie rather worried because she sounds about twelve years old on the radio, not quite sure why that works out that way." *Jeff Mills: Expanded (12") Axis *Blind Blake: Diddie Wa Diddie (Various Artists Compilation - Century of the Blues) Chrome Dreams *Caves: Wow Machine (CD Single) Main Spring *Prosthetic Cunt: Pickin' Up Change in the Kung Fu Theater (7") Relapse *Delgados: Is This All I Came For? (Peel Session) *DJ Ink: The Joint (EP - The Joint EP) Renegade Hardware *God Among Insects: Headless Nun Whore (LP - World Wide Death) Threeman :JP: "Young people often stop me in the streets and say, 'well John, was there ever such a thing as a credible UK rocker?'. And I say, 'come into this pub and let me buy you a drink and I'll tell you all about Billy Fury.'" *Billy Fury: Break Up (LP - Rarities & Teenage Jottings) Ozit-Morpheus *D_rradio: So Happy It Hurts (LP - U_nderscore) Static Caravan *Quads: You've Gotta Jive (B-side 'There Must Be Thousands' - 7") Big Bear *Jon E Cash: Bang Bang Bang (12") White Label *Delgados: Everybody Come Down (Peel Session) *Ming & FS: Back To One (LP - Back To One) Spun *Kitbuilders vs Jeremy P. Caulfield: Get Out (Remixed) (LP - Warenkorb #5) Ware *Little Richard: Jenny, Jenny (LP - His Greatest Hits) Ace File ;Name *John Peel 2004-09-23.mp3 ;Length *1:58:45 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online